


Crucial Jobs At Christmas

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, family traditions, first christmas as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Every year, Scorpius leaves out whisky and mince pies for Santa Claus.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Kudos: 35





	Crucial Jobs At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 Christmas story, based on the prompt: _First Christmas Together_

It was Christmas Eve and Scorpius was tucked up in his bed. He’d stayed up as long as he could, but his eyelids had finally flickered closed. He always hoped to spy Santa Claus. 

Draco and Harry kissed him goodnight and made their way downstairs as silently as both could manage. 

“We have to do the most crucial job now,” Draco whispered as they walked into the Kitchen. “ _You_ drink the whisky and _I’ll_ eat the mince pie from Santa’s plate.”

Harry nodded. This was their first Christmas together as a family and he wanted every detail to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
